Of Children and Men Redo
by Dinky chix
Summary: this is a redone finished version of my first story on here my QAF story so the summery applies


The young blonde stood at the lamppost outside one of the busiest clubs on Liberty Avenue wondering if he would ever meet his soul-mate. He wasn't as lucky as his brothers who had met their mates. He had been stood at the lamppost for an hour and no one had approached him, which made him both grateful and a little depressed that no one liked the look of him. He had been told in the past that he was a handsome man, blonde hair, blue eyes, pouty lips and cheek bones that any model would kill to have.

He was about to head home when a group of men leaving the club in front of him caught his attention. It was an odd mix of men in his opinion, and the couples in the group were an odder mix, although he did see his friend from School.

"Justin is that you" Blake called when the other blonde saw him.

"hey Blake" Justin said shyly as the other blonde had been followed by his partner and one of their friends a tall brunette that Justin wished he could get to know better, he started to feel depressed again when he realised that the tall man probably had a mate and wouldn't want him anyway.

"we were about to go to the diner if you want to join us" Blake said looking to Ted who nodded, the older man could see his friend and boss approved of getting the blonde to join them. Brian had been trying to block the constant whine of Mikey out all evening. He didn't understand his brother, the other man was allowed to find his soul-mate and be happy but in the whiny little man's eyes Brian wasn't allowed. But Brian had a feeling the blonde that was currently walking in front of him and Ted talking to Blake as they walked to the diner, was going to shake his world up, and truth be told the older man was looking forward to it.

By the time the gang had got to the diner Brian was desperate for both a conversation and a taste of Justin, he had watched the blonde's ass all the way and he needed to see if the tightest bubble butt he had even seen could actually bounce quarters off it. He had never wanted a blonde before and he couldn't quite figure out why he wanted this one, and he hadn't even talked to the blonde.

Vic was working that night when the gang walked in laughing and dancing, the older queen could see his adopted son was smitten with the blonde that was talking to Blake, he was pleased that Brian could be settling down if the looks that he was throwing the blonde were to go by.

"evening boys, usual's all round" Vic asked as he looked at his boys.

"sure pops" Brian answered only half listening as he was too busy staring at Justin who was sat opposite him talking to Blake about school.

"and for you sunshine" Vic asked instantly liking the smile that the blonde bestowed on him, he had been mated to Rodney for years but he still liked looking and the young blonde in front him was defiantly easy on the eyes.

"oh…could I have a bottom boy special please" Justin blushed he looked towards Brian hoping the older man took the hint that he was an exclusive bottom boy, although being a virgin he knew what he wanted and that was a hard cock in his ass especially if it was attached to the tall brunet. He knew some Omegas that topped but even though he had done neither he knew that he would never want to top, but then again he didn't think an Alpha like Brian bottomed.

Brian loved the blush on Justin and the subtle way that the younger man told him that he wanted him, made him hard, and it usually took more than a blush and some words. But coming from the blonde and he was ready to pound nails or a certain bubble butt.

"coming up boys" Vic said as he laughed at the love-struck look on his son's face. Brian may not have been their son by birth but as soon as the older couple had found out what had been happening in the Kinney house they had stepped in and they hadn't regretted it for a day. They had watched Brian blossom and succeed in the advertising world having his own company at the tender age of 29 and being the most sought after adman on the east coast.

After their late dinner the boys started to leave, Emmett and Drew being first after making Justin promise that he would help the caterer with his logo, Blake had spent nearly the entire meal gushing about Justin's artwork and even had some pictures on his phone which he had happily passed around. Justin had blushed, Brian had gotten harder, Emmett had squealed and begged for Justin to help with his logo. The Nelly queen had recently opened a catering business so he could do what he loved and that was cook and bake for others but he had yet to find a designer that seemed to understand what he wanted for his logo.

After the queen and his king left Blake and Ted left, with Blake promising to call Justin the next day about the homework Justin needed help with.

The only ones left were Ben and Mikey, the Alpha of the pair had been talking to the blonde all evening and found him to very intelligent and liked that the younger man had seemed to be able to talk to everyone in their group. But Mikey had kept quiet all evening sulking that Brian seemed to be ignoring him.

Brian knew he had to get rid of his brother and his professor so he could talk to Justin on his own but he didn't know how. Luckily his pops came over. He also had to think of a way for Justin to stay, he couldn't think why he was willing to go through the chase but something about the blonde called to him.

"Michael don't you have that appointment with the IRS in the morning" Vic said knowing that his son hadn't told his mate about the upcoming meeting especially with the look that the usual Zen Alpha was wearing as he stood throwing money for their meal on the table and dragging his Omega out of the diner.

Vic smiled at his other son clearing the table hoping his older son took a chance on the feelings that were brewing between the two left in the diner.

"lock up on your way out" Vic called out to his son as he left as well, putting the diner keys on the table in front of his son. Soon the only ones in the diner were Justin and Brian.

Justin blushed at the heated look that he was getting from the older man, but he liked the promise he could see in the Alphas eyes.

"so" Brian said before laughing, for once he was tongue tied and he couldn't think what to say. Justin giggled he was glad he wasn't the only one feeling nervous, after they calmed down they talked in to the night not realising the time until they see the sun rising and the chef coming in to get the diner ready for the day.

"wow I better go I have school" Justin said reluctantly not wanting to leave

"and I have a presentation, good thing Ted will be sitting in" Brian laughed as they stood and made their way out of the diner, Brian walked Justin to the bus stop, hating that his mate was getting the bus full stop but the younger Omega lived on the other side of town and he had to get ready for his presentation.

"I will call you later" Brian promised as he leant down and captured the perfect lips of the Omega and gently kissed him. The kiss ended too soon for the pair, but the bus had turned up.

All day both men were in their own little dream world, Brian couldn't concentrate on his meeting, making Ted do all the work which Brian was thankful for, he signed the contract knowing that Ted was now due a raise. Justin was no better all day his professors had to say his name several times to get his attention and even Blake had to elbow him in the ribs because he had spaced out again.

At lunchtime as Justin was eating in the quad with Blake and their friends when he got a text message from Brian

"is your concentration as bad as mine B xxx"

"yes, I'm going to have bruises where Blake keeps getting my attention lol J xxx"

"same here from ted, they are as bad as each other B xxx"

"yeah match made in abuse lol how did your presentation go J xxx"

"they signed B xxx"

"that's brilliant we should celebrate J xxx"

"yes we should B xxx"

Justin smiled he had a date, he was about to text back when a fight broke out on the other side of the canteen, two Alphas were fighting over an Omega, soon the whole canteen was getting involved, Justin and his friends were trying to get out of the way when Justin was hit from behind, making him fall to the floor then trampled on by the students trying to get away.

At the Kinnetic offices Brian was getting worried when his sweet Omega didn't answer he hoped he hadn't scared the blonde angel off when Ted came running in to his office, Brian only allowed two people to come in to his office without knocking that was Ted and his faithful assistant Clive, although Ted had never run before so he was instantly on alert.

"Brian, Blake just called there was a fight at PIFA and Justin was injured." Ted said knowing that no one would think to ring Brian, so when Blake had called him from the hospital in floods of tears he knew he had to tell his boss and friend.

"Justin was…" Brian couldn't get the rest of the sentence past the lump in his throat, he tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him, somehow Ted got him the hospital and to the room that held the sleeping Omega, although he couldn't see the blonde as there were a lot of other people in the room.

Blake stood as he cried in to Ted's arms, the young Omega had never been so scared, he and Dale hadn't realised that Justin wasn't with them when they reached the canteen doors, so they went back in and saw their friend lying on the floor covered in blood.

Brian just stood at the window of Justin's room just staring at the blonde angel that he hoped he could still get to know when he was joined by an older man, he never looked away from the window but he knew he was there.

"who are you and why are you staring at my youngest son" John said as he looked at Brian, he had seen the other Alpha while he was sitting with his son and was instantly on alert, Justin was his only Omega son and he and Scott were a little over protective of the young man.

"my name is Brian Kinney and Justin is my mate" Brian said trying to talk through the lump that was still in his throat, he heard a gasp behind him, somehow Michael had found out that he was there and had followed him, he hadn't wanted his friends or brother to know yet, he wanted it just be him and Justin for a little while.

John looked at the man proclaiming to be his youngest's mate and saw the anguish and desperation in his eyes, Brian wanted to see if his Omega was all right, so he walked in to the room and told his sons and mate that Brian wanted to sit with Justin.

Soon Brian was in the room that held his mate and the tears finally fell as he held the blondes hand. He didn't know what to say so he just sat holding the Omegas hand whispering promises.

Out in the hall Blake and Dale were telling what had happened, they just hoped that none of the Alphas blamed them for Justin getting hurt. They really hadn't known their best friend wasn't behind them.

"we don't blame you boys, we know it wasn't your fault. We will be talking to PIFA to see what they are going to do about the Alphas that started it" Scott said as he looked towards his baby boy and the man that was proclaiming to be his mate.

Both he and John hated seeing their sons in hospital, but their youngest always seemed to be in the ER when he was little as they discovered another allergy. By the time Justin was 10 he had been in the ER at least six times a year for one allergy or another, and now this, with the arrival of his Alpha they were silently hoping that the next time they were in the hospital was because the birth of their next grandchild.

Brian was just whispering promises and date ideas when Justin started to stir and wake up, Brian sat up straight looking at his Omega to make sure he wasn't imaging the squeezing fingers or the fluttering eyelids. But soon he knew he wasn't imaging it as Justin opened his blue eyes turning towards Brian, smiling a dim sunshine smile and looking pleased that the Alpha was there.

The tears that had finally stopped the longer he had talked started again at the sight of his Omega being awake and smiling at him, soon the room was full of Justin's family and their friends and Justin's doctor.

"right I think we only need Justin in here" the doctor said as the people in the room was growing by the second as it seemed everyone wanted to know how the young Omega was

"Brian stays" both John and Justin said causing Justin and Brian to smile at the acceptance of the patriarch of the Taylor family. Soon the family and friends left the Alpha and Omega with the doctor.

"right you have a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises from the stampede so I don't see a problem with letting you leave within the next few hours" Doctor Pitt said as he looked at his favourite patient. He had been treating Justin for years and he was glad that he might had finally met his mate.

Justin smiled, he wasn't seriously hurt and Brian was there his day had definitely improved. He could see the relief on Brian's face and the tears shining in the Alphas eyes.

"so our celebration now has a double meaning" Justin smiled

"yes it does, Justin I have to ask what is your mark, I know it seems rushed but I don't want to fall for you anymore and then be broken hearted when I have to leave when your mate turns up and claims you because I don't think I could do that…." Brian said, he couldn't believe how out of character he was being but the thought of not being the Alpha to the gorgeous Omega in front of him was breaking his heart, and he didn't want to get any more invested in the relationship if they weren't mates.

Justin understood Brian asking so he wasn't offended, all he did was unsnap the leather wrist band that he had worn since his mark had appeared, and showed the seashells and the initials BK that had been on his wrist since he was 16. As soon as Brian saw Justin's mark he smiled his own version of the sunshine smile and untied the bracelet that he had been wearing since he was 16. The paintbrushes and the initials JT were bold against the bronze skin. Soon the mates were kissing and crying happy tears.

After Justin had been released from the hospital he and Brian were making their way to the diner to have some dinner, John and Scott both insisted that Justin went home with them but Justin pulled the courting soul mate card, which seemed to appease his fathers but they made both Brian and Justin promise to call in the morning.

When they entered the diner they saw all of Brian's friends sitting in one of the biggest booths having some dinner, Brian wanted to sit somewhere else but one pout from Justin had them joining their friends. Justin knew that Blake and Dale would be worried about him as they hadn't been able to get through his brothers when he had woken up.

"Jussy" Dale squealed as soon as he saw his best friend. All he had been told was that his best friend was fine. He raced towards his friend and burst in to tears at the sight of the cuts and bruises on his friend's face.

"Dale I'm fine, it wasn't your fault" Justin said as he hugged his friend it was slightly muffled with his face being smothered in the hair his friend had but Dale still heard him especially when Justin whispered so no one else could hear him "Brian is my mate". Dale started to cry for a different reason when he heard those words, he hadn't met his mate yet but he was so happy for Blake and now Justin. Soon the hugging pair was joined by an equally upset Blake.

After Justin had assured his friends that he didn't blame them and neither did his fathers or his mate they joined the group again. Blake going back to Ted and Justin sitting next to Brian.

"so Justin shouldn't your mate be here" Michael said hoping that he hadn't heard correctly at the hospital, the only reason he had known Brian was at the hospital was because he tracked the Alphas every move, he hadn't stuck around to see if what he had heard was true, truth be told he didn't want it to be true he wanted Brian for himself. He knew that he should love his own Alpha but ben wasn't Brian. The only reason he had told his fathers about the abuse at the Kinney house all those years ago was so Brian moved in and fell in love with him. But Brian only saw him as a brother and had always had, and deep down Michael knew this.

"he is here" Justin said unsure of why the little whiny man was being so unpleasant when he had his own Alpha

"baby, are you still going to be up to helping me, by the weekend maybe" Emmett tried to stir the conversation towards the design of the logo for his business, he could see that Michael was going to say something unpleasant so he tried to change the subject, which he could see Brian and Justin was grateful for. But Michael being Michael didn't get the hint and just carried on talking.

"so where is he" Michael said looking round the diner hoping to see a greasy teenager, forgetting that the Alpha was always older than the Omega.

"I am right here" Brian said making the diner silent at the proclamation even Vic dropped the dish he was holding at the answer. His son had found his mate, he had to call Rodney, but first he hugged both Justin and Brian crying happy tears. He knew that his reaction would anger his biological son as he didn't act so happy when Michael had met Ben, but at that moment he didn't care.

As the rest of the table hugged and congratulated the pair Michael sulked in the corner of the booth.

"right my logo can definitely wait till this weekend after your all better we are going dancing to celebrate" Emmett squealed drawing both Dale and Blake in to planning a celebration knowing that they would be able to get in touch with Justin's family.

The entire time they were at the diner members of the avenue came up to the couple and congratulated them, proving that Brian was well liked. He knew that most of the men were past tricks but they could all see how happy he was.

Justin was tiring and getting a headache so he snuggled in to the side of his mate and closed his eyes just wishing he could sleep properly but he knew that he wouldn't be able to in the diner so he was hoping that Brian got the hint and took him home.

Drew looked at his friend and the gorgeous blonde curled up at his side and smiled at the look of peace on Brian's face. He nudged his queen and subtly pointed to the pair, Emmett smiled at the pair. Getting the attention of the table, getting them to draw their conversations to close so the pair could leave so Justin could recover

"right boys we will see you the day after tomorrow" Emmett said as he left with Drew hoping that Justin was feeling better after a little sleep and TLC Kinney style.

"boss I have Kinnetic covered till monday" Ted said as he and Blake left leaving just Michael and ben with Brian and Justin. Vic could see that his son was gearing up to make a scene so he sat at the table speaking before Michael could say anything especially at a high volume which Vic knew he would do all because Justin was dozing.

"so Michael how did the IRS go" Vic said knowing that his son didn't go to the meeting he had seen his son on the avenue shopping when he was supposed to be meeting with the agent.

"he never turned up" Michael lied to his father, not knowing that he had been caught, he had been going to Kinnetic to see if he could see Brian all the while checking the app he used to track the brunette but he had seen a few things in the window of his favourite shop he had to have for his collection and then saw Brian heading towards the hospital. So he never got to the meeting.

Vic was seething, he would have to talk to Ted to see what trouble his son could get in too. But for now he would hold his tongue and send his other son and his new son in law home.

"Brian why don't you take sleeping beauty home" Vic teased as the younger man snuffled in to Brian some more.

"sure pops, we'll see you in a day or two, I have a feeling Emmett is planning something" Brian said, truth be told he hadn't been listening especially when Justin curled up in to his side and he got a whiff of the intoxicating scent that was Justin. Both of them couldn't wait until Justin's first heat they had together.

When Brian and Justin got to Brian's loft they dead bolted the door took the phone off the hook and put their phones on silent because they knew their family and friends especially Michael.

By the time the weekend rolled around Brian and Justin were ready to see people again, well the people they wanted to see. They walked in to the diner on Saturday morning feeling well rested and very happy, they had spent the last few days connecting and bonding, the men that were in the diner on Saturday when they entered liked the look of happiness on Brian's face.

Over the years Brian had done something to help every member of the avenue and they would never forget that, so if the bears needed to step in against the whiny little man they would take great pleasure in it. Sometimes he advertised a business sometimes he sponsored an event for the GLC, but the biggest thing he did for the avenue was stop Stockwell from becoming mayor.

On the Saturday that they resurfaced from the loft the gang was waiting in the diner for them well. Even Mel and Luke had come in to town. They had been hearing things about Brian being in love and they wanted to see for themselves. Mel was not looking forward to Luke's reaction, seeing as he was likely to have the same reaction that Michael was having about the couple. Mel could never understand why he was never enough for Luke and why like Michael he wanted Brian more than their actual soulmates.

"Baby" Emmett squealed as soon as he saw Justin walk in on the arm on his prince, he had never seen Brian so happy, and he liked it and he just knew that like Blake, Justin would be the best dance partner to drive his Drew mad with the lust.

He wanted to hug the newest member of the gang but the look that Brian was giving off was an obvious stay away from this Omega he is mine. As soon as Michael and Luke had heard the squeal they looked up smiling that Brian was finally there but they saw the blonde with their idol and instantly wanted him dead. They looked towards each other and vowed to work together to get rid of the interloper and have Brian between them.

Brian smiled at Emmett knowing that at least one friend was happy for him, he couldn't understand why both Michael and by the looks that Luke was sending his Omega, the other Omega wasn't happy about him finding his mate. But he didn't care he was happy. They had spent the past few days talking laughing and just getting to know each other. They hadn't sex yet and Brian wasn't bored, he had never laughed so much or so hard as he had in the last few days.

"boys" Brian said as he sat down, he had put Justin next to Emmett knowing the queen would just pout if he didn't get to sit next to Justin. The diner was busy so it took a while for Vic to come over but by the time he did Justin was nearly in tears with what Michael and Luke had been saying.

Brian was livid, his supposedly best friends had been whispering things to Justin as soon as he sat down, Ted and Emmett had tried to shut them down but nothing had helped, he could see that his Omega wanted to run but he was holding his ground until an especially hurtful whisper of "he will never want kids with someone so ugly" from Michael broke Justin and the Omega ran. He didn't get very far thou he ran right in to the tallest and muscly man Brian had ever seen. The Alpha would have been worried but he vaguely remembered him being at the hospital.

"Jussy" JJ said as he looked at his youngest brother, he had come to meet the Alpha that was claiming his baby brother, and to find him in tears JJ wanted to hurt someone. He knew it wouldn't be the Alpha claiming Justin he could see the murderous look on Brian's face from where he was stood comforting his brother.

Vic had finally been able to come to the table when Michael had whispered that comment to Justin, he had never been so angry towards his son. He wanted to do more than his customary clip around the ear, he didn't like the smug look on his son's face or the equally smug one on Luke's face either.

Neither had seen Justin's oldest brother enter or how big he was but as the Alpha walked towards their table Luke's face fell, looking towards Mel and realised that he wouldn't be getting any protection or help from his own Alpha. Mel liked Justin and he liked happiness on Brian so he was definitely wasn't going to help his Omega get his foot out of his mouth.

"who upset my brother" JJ said in the calmest voice he could, he could see that he had the backing of the Alphas of the table and even the two other Omegas sat there as well. He was so glad that his father's hadn't come as well or there wouldn't have been anything left for their Alphas to go home too.

"so what if we did, he won't be here long enough…." Michael said not really looking at JJ, he was still eating his breakfast but he eventually looked up from his food and saw JJ for the first time and how big he was. He looked at his own Alpha hoping that Ben would save him but one look at his Alpha and he knew that he was on his own. He looked around the table and saw that most of his friends were leaving him and standing with the interloper. The only one that stayed was Luke.

"what" JJ said, he had never been so angry, he was the oldest of the Taylor boys and he was protective of each and every one of them. Even thou there was a twelve-year gap between them, Justin was the only Omega and they were close, Justin came to him first with everything, when his brother didn't want to go to Dartmouth but PIFA to become an artist, they had gone to their fathers together. He was a little hurt that he had to find out about Brian from his fathers but he understood, a lot had happened since the pair had met. That was why he was in the diner, he wanted to meet the Alpha that thought he was good enough for his baby brother.

"well Brian is going to get bored with only one man, so why stick around when Brian is only going to leave him anyway. We were only telling the truth" Luke said smugly, he knew Brian. They had been friends since college and had a drunken one-night stand, Brian usually didn't fuck friends but Luke had been there, and Brian had been horny. Although Brian couldn't remember it Luke did and during his heats with Mel he thought back to that one night just to get off.

"no you weren't "Brian said hurt that his so called friends could think that now he had met his mate, true he used to be a bit of a slut but he knew that as soon as he found his mate, he would be faithful, and now he had he couldn't wait to create beautiful babies and spend the rest of their lives together with the man currently being hugged by Emmett and Blake. He knew Omegas were the ones hugging Justin but he still wanted to rip their arms off, no one touched his Omega.

"oh come on Brian how many men in here have you fucked, no doubt you have hundreds of kids already why would you want to be tied down" Michael said laughing,

"how dare you" Brian said shocked that one of his friends thought that about him, he had only ever fucked beta's. He was saving the experience of fucking an Omega for his mate, and now he had Justin he couldn't wait, Michael and Luke both knew this and had known ever since they had met.

Brian would of slapped Michael at that point if Ben hadn't beaten him too it. The diner had never seen the usually calm Buddhist ever hit someone let alone his own Omega. But no one was rushing to the aid of the Omega, they had heard what he had said to their king, and no one hurt Brian.

"do not come home, I want you nowhere near me" ben said knowing he would have to get the mating dissolved. He knew that he would have to get the locks changed as well, because knowing Michael he would "forget" and go home at the end of the day as if nothing had happened.

Luke was about to offer their spare room to Michael when he looked towards Mel and saw that if he did then he would be out on the street as well. So he kept his mouth shut. No one in the diner offered their spare room to Michael not even Vic, so he stormed out.

"don't come crying to me you bitch when Brian proves me right" Michael said before he slammed the door shut and headed towards Red Cape Comics, he knew that he would be forgiven by the end of the end so he would go home after he closed the shop for the day, and if ben was still in a mood then he would go to Brian's.

Back at the diner the gang were back having breakfast, Luke had mumbled something about shopping so he had left leaving Mel behind to talk to their friends, and get to know the new Brian. The one that he found he liked.

Justin was sitting next to his protective big brother and his very protective Alpha and he couldn't have felt more loved if he tried. Brian was wiping his tear stained face and whispering words of love, protection and reassurance, and his brother was making him laugh, just what he needed. He had also started to doodle his idea for Emmett's logo, art had always made him better so to between his two protective Alphas and doodling he was so happy, he had the biggest sunshine smile ever, his cheeks were hurting a little but he didn't care.

"he doesn't know who dad and pops are does he" JJ asked his smiling brother. He liked the look of happiness on his brother, Justin had always been a happy little boy always smiling and giggling as they grew up, but JJ had never seen Justin's smile as big as it was currently as he listened to Brian and Emmett talk about the design of the flaming queen's logo. He could see Justin doodling on a napkin as Emmett talked and knew his brother would be ok.

"nope" Justin giggled concentrating on the design in front of him, he was trying not to think of the whiney man the jealous bitch or even Brian's hand on his leg which was driving him crazy. Brian never knew that a giggle could turn him on, but as soon as his beautiful Omega had giggled at something his brother had asked he had gone rock hard.

"is this what you were thinking of Emmy" Justin said as he slides the napkin over to the queen who had been talking about how he couldn't find a designer that understood what his catering company was about.

"yes" Emmett squealed at the design, he hadn't even noticed Justin drawing but what he had drawn was perfect. The rest of the gang looked at the design that was bold but simple. They all thought if that was just a doodle what was his art work like. True they had seen it on Blake's phone but they now knew that it hadn't done it any justice. They all knew that they would all be going to Justin's next art show

"Jussy I better get back to Chris, you are coming to dinner tomorrow night at dad's and your bringing Brian" JJ said as he stood pulling his baby brother up with him for a final hug

"bye JJ and we will be there" Justin said after looking at Brian for confirmation, his brother could see that his baby brother was safe with this group, so he left the diner happy that he wouldn't have to worry about his baby brother as much. But he knew he would have to keep an eye on Michael, even mention to his fathers. It helped being the oldest son of the governor and the mayor of Pittsburgh.

After hanging in the diner for a little while Brian and Justin decided to go for a walk down the avenue so Justin could see what shops there were as he had never been during the day. Every shop owner came and talked to them especially the ones that Brian had helped in some way.

"what did JJ mean about your fathers" Brian asked after they had stopped for lunch in a little café. He could see Justin pale at the question and began to worry about the answer.

"I will answer that, after you tell me why nearly everyone has stopped us today" Justin said, he had been curious all day but knew that his Alpha would answer when he was ready.

"that's fair, well you know I own Kinnetic, I sometimes sponsor events and I give money to the GLC and I think I have helped everyone on the avenue in one way or another, stopping Stockwell seemed to make me popular" Brian said with his tongue in cheek.

"well in stopping Stockwell helped my pops win" Justin said happy that he had finally met the concerned citizens of the truth, he had been helping his pops make the posters for his campaign when the tape about Stockwell came through the door.

"Scott Taylor is your pops" Brian said, he was surprised that he hadn't connected the names earlier or realised in the hospital, but he blamed being worried about Justin to recognise anyone in the hospital.

"yes" Justin said shyly hoping that his Alpha didn't leave him because of his pop's position in the city.

"I don't care" Brian said as he moved next to Justin taking his hand and tracing the mate mark on his blonde's wrist, ever since revealing their marks to each other they had, had them on show proudly.

After lunch they went back to walking the avenue when they came across Red Cape Comics, and for some reason unknown to Brian, Justin wanted to go in, even after being told that Michael owned the store.

Michael was having a lousy morning his cheek hurt, and he had, had no customers. Word of his words about the king's mate had got round and he was being treated like a pariah. When the bell over the door jingled he looked up happy that he had finally had some business, his smile got bigger when it was Brian but it dropped completely seeing the blonde interloper enter his store.

"Brian coming to beg for forgiveness" Michael said going over to his former friend trying to kiss him hello like he always did but Brian moved out the way before he made contact.

"I am here with Justin, he wanted to come in for some reason" Brian said as he watched his blonde's ass as he walked around, they might have been waiting but just looking at the bubble butt of his mate made him hard and he liked the teasing wiggle that Justin seemed to do when he knew when Brian was looking.

"I just wanted to see if he stocked one of the most popular comic's ever, which he doesn't. But then i've never seen Red Cape on the shipping list so I wasn't surprised" Justin said walking back to Brian and getting ready to accept the kiss that his mate was about to bestow on him.

"why would u see a shipping list for a comic" Michael snapped, he was going to ignore Justin but the comment about not stocking a popular comic raised his heckles so much

"well I draw it, my brother writes it and we stock it in every comic book shop all over the world" Justin said with some pride in voice, he hadn't believed his brother when he told him that they had been approached to have Rage translated in to so many languages.

Brian was so proud of his mate, he just had to have a kiss, so he leant down and kissed with as much passion and pride he could muster, but suddenly Justin was being ripped away from him, Brian opened his eyes to see Michael man handle Justin out of the store and push him to the floor, making Justin land on his arm, the arm that he drew with.

"right now that the trash has been taken out shall we sort tonight's plans" Michael said ignoring the look of fury on Brian's face.

"I am going nowhere with you" Brian snapped as he rushed out the door seeing Justin on the pavement cradling his arm, tears rolling down his cheeks in pain. Emmett had seen what had happened as he walked down the street to his own store front so he had rushed across the street ignoring the cars and other traffic, causing many horns and screech of tires but the Omega queen didn't care.

"Justin, we will need to take you to hospital" Brian whispered wiping away the tears that were still falling, he had never been so angry at his former friend, he needed to whisper or he would rage at anything and he didn't want to rage close to Justin, he knew that he would be going to the gym and taking it out on the punching bag.

"I hate that place" Justin whimpered his arm was hurting and so was his ass when he had landed, he would have normally stayed on his feet but the surprise of being ripped away from his mate mid kiss made him fall down.

So Justin Brian Emmett and Drew were on their way to the hospital for the second time in a week, Brian really wished Justin would stop getting hurt. Luckily Justin's arm was only sprained and not broken, so all had to wear was a splint. After he had been discharged the boys went back to the loft, Emmett and Drew weren't going to join them but Brian needed their advice, so they called Ted and Blake as well so they could figure out what they would with Michael.

"why, can he have his mate but I can't have mine" Brian whispered to Justin as Emmett and Drew got drinks and snacks sorted, he was trying to keep the tears at bay but it wasn't working and a few escaped.

"I don't know Brian" Justin whispered back as he hugged his mate, soon Ted and Blake had arrived and so had Harry Taylor who was a policeman and had a complaint of the assault from Red Capes neighbour.

"why is it that we have to hear about you having a mate from other people Jussy" Harry said as he stood at the door, smiling at his brother and how happy he looked, despite the pain he was in, he had his massive sunshine smile on his face.

"harry" Justin said as he looked towards his brother jumping up and running towards him, hugging him. When he pulled back from the hug he saw Harry was in his uniform so he had a feeling his brother was there in an official role more than a big brother role.

"sorry Jussy, someone called the station" Harry said, looking at the splint on his brother's arm, he looked towards the other men in loft, seeing the Alpha that JJ had deemed worthy of his brother trying not to cry, the policeman in Harry knew that Brian hadn't hurt his brother but he knew who did.

Soon Harry was being told what had happened since Justin had met Brian, especially that morning in the diner and in the comic book store as well.

"Jussy why did you go in there if you knew that the reception wouldn't be warm" Harry asked the question that everyone wanted to ask but were too scared too.

"I wanted to see if he had Rage, and to maybe rub his nose in it a little" Justin said sheepishly, he knew that it was bad, but he had heard how big a comic geek that Michael was, and for the man to steal Brian to have a successful comic that was being constantly sold out. He wanted to brag a little.

"Jussy" Harry said shocked, that his little brother could be so vindictive.

"I know Harry but you should have heard some of the stuff he was saying to me, telling me that Brian only ever had one night stands, and he would always trick never settle down no matter how many brats I try and trap him with, and Luke was just as bad" Justin said the morning and the pain killers wearing off so he was stressed and in pain.

Brian hugged Justin close to him and told him that he was not true, he stopped tricking weeks ago, he was getting bored of it and he couldn't wait to have children with the blonde, he just knew that the sweet Omega would be beautiful pregnant.

After Harry had taken statements, made Brian and Justin promise again that they would be at the family dinner the following evening, Brian knew that Vic wouldn't mind them missing one. Soon after Harry left, Ted and the rest of the gang left promising to see them in morning.

In bed that night while Justin slept, Brian watched his mate smiling that the fates had thought he had been worthy of the blonde angel currently sleeping in his bed. He would never take Justin for granted and the young blonde and their children would get everything their hearts desired and Brian would never let what happened to him happen to his family.

The next morning Justin woke with a smile on his face, he had felt Brian watching him all night and instead of feeling creeped out he felt loved that the Alpha wanted to keep an eye on him.

"morning Brian" Justin said smiling at his Alpha. He couldn't wait until his first heat with Brian, he was a little worried that he would get pregnant but he knew that Brian would stand by him no matter Michael and Luke said, and he was hoping by the time his first heat came he and Brian were ready. They had plenty of time till Justin's next heat. Unlike other Alpha and Omega society's theirs only had a breeding heat once every 4 months, his next breeding heat was in a couple of months, he had a normal heat then a breeding one.

"morning beautiful" Brian said before kissing the plumpest lips he had ever tasted; he was growing addicted to the lips of his Omega and he couldn't find a reason to stop kissing the Omega who was currently making the sexist sounds Brian had ever heard, that was until Justin's stomach rumbled, causing both men to laugh as the slowly broke the first kiss of the morning.

"I think we better feed that beast" Brian teased kissing Justin again as they headed towards the shower, Justin was glad JJ had brought some clothes for him yesterday.

Soon they were heading down the avenue, when they got to Red Cape they saw it was open and had some business for once.

"I can't believe he finally got Rage in, I kept begging him but he wouldn't do it" they heard one customer say to his friend as he left the store

Justin was so angry that he called his brother right there on the street

"Charlie since when did we ship to Red Cape Comics" Justin said without even greeting his brother

"Jussy it's too early for drama, give me a minute to wake up, right what is going on" Charlie said as he sat in bed, his twins were teething and he and his mate George had been up all night.

"sorry Charlie but Red Cape Comics can't stock Rage" Justin said getting louder getting the attention of the geeks coming from the store. Brian could see some of the geeks were beginning to recognise Justin as the artist of Rage

"and why not brother mine, the owner rang last night and demanded we send some, he said he hadn't had this month's copy in his shipment, and seeing as I was at home just getting the boys soothed I didn't want to leave to check" Charlie said as George got out of bed to see to the coffee, his Omega never ceased to amaze him, being told that they would never have pups, and now they had twins.

"stop staring at George, the owner put me in hospital yesterday" Justin said, his hand was gently taken by Brian as the Alpha remembered what happened, the customers heard that Novotny had hurt not only the artist of their favourite comic but their king's Omega as well, they all marched back in to the store and demanded their money back and to tell the others in the store not to buy from him again.

"WHAT" Charlie shouted, he winced as his pups stirred but luckily didn't wake

"Charlie I am fine but I will not supply to him when he has tried to break me and my Alpha up, called me trash and caused me to sprain my wrist" Justin said wishing that Michael didn't affect him so much as Brian wiped his tears away, that he hadn't realised were falling.

"your Alpha…right i'll be meeting him tonight…i'll ring and demand he returns all copies now" Charlie said as he tried to control his anger

"please Charlie I don't want him having any" Justin said as he watched everyone who had brought a copy come out of the store again this time with their money. Michael looked out the window to see why all his customers were suddenly demanding their money back when he saw Justin.

"you think you can ruin my business as well as my life, then you have another thing coming bitch" Michael screamed as he ran out of the store barging past customers not caring one bit.

He was about to hit Justin again when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a bear of a man, the bear had been walking down the street to meet his twink who was buying Rage when he saw Novotny about to attack Justin Taylor, his Omegas favourite artist and the avenue king's mate, so he did the only thing he could think of, stop the attack.

"why do you hate me so much Michael" Justin asked in tears from behind Brian, who had stepped in front of his crazed ex friend.

"Brian is mine" Michael screamed not seeing ben or Mel coming their way from the diner.

"I'm pretty sure you have a BB on your wrist" Robert the bear said as he held the screaming banshee that was Michael, how the professor put up with the Omega before all this happened he would never know., but then again no one knew.

"so what "Michael said not seeing Ben or the heartbroken look on his face, he was thankful that they didn't have cubs now, although lately his mark was beginning to change, it was unheard of for a soul mark to change but he could feel his changing although the picture was staying the same his MN was changing to DC and the only DC he knew was Justin's friend Dale. Which Ben didn't mind he found the young man quite attractive. He would just have to find a way to get to know the young man. He realised that he would have to ask Justin for help in wooing the other Omega

Michael was eventually let go by Robert the bear, when he had calmed down and wasn't going to hurt anyone. He stormed in to his shop, the crowd on the street watch in shocked silence as Michael destroyed his shop. He was throwing the biggest tantrum that he had ever thrown and the members of Liberty Avenue just stood in shock.

Brian and Justin headed to the diner for a late lunch and then headed back to the loft, they had some time to themselves before they had the Taylor family dinner.

Brian was a bit nervous meeting the whole of Justin's family but he knew that the brothers and even Justin's fathers approved of him. Well two of the brothers, john and Scott so he just had the rest of Justin's brothers and an army of Omegas to meet.

Soon they were pulling up to the house that housed John and Scott Taylor. Justin knocked on the door, as in his haste to get ready he had forgotten his key, he and Brian were laughing and giggling when the door opened to reveal a butler that Justin had never met, but Brian recognised him as a former trick that had got a little obsessive and had turned in a slight stalker a few years ago.

"yes" the ex-trick turned butler said, although he knew full well who was at the door, he didn't have to like it.

"we are here to have dinner with my father's and brothers" Justin said as he tried to walk in but was pushed back by the butler, Justin lost his balance and fell down. Luckily this time he wasn't hurt as Brian caught him.

"BRANDON" John shouted as he saw his son being pushed, the new butler had been rude and incompetent and now he was pushing his youngest around, Brandon would be served with his termination papers asap.

"you are fired" john said as he ushered both Brian and Justin to the house locking Brandon out. Soon they were in the living room with Scott and all their boys, the Omegas and the pups, it was a loud cocktail hour but john and Scott were happy that all their boys were happy. Brian found that he could have a conversation with every Alpha and Omega in the room, Justin couldn't stop smiling, by the time they left for the evening his cheeks hurt. When they got to the loft the were kissing with a passion that neither man had ever experienced before.

The next morning Justin woke smiling at the sore feeling he had but he couldn't bring himself to care, they had talked on the way home from dinner with his family and they had come to unspoken agreement that they were ready to make love, and that is what they had done, made love so many times they had lost count. He could feel Brian stirring next to him so he decided to wake his Alpha in the pleasantness way he could think of. So the blonde Omega shimmed down under the duvet that was covering their bodies and engulfed Brian's cock whole.

Brian was having the best dream, he had spent the night making love and fucking his mate on every surface of his loft and now he was getting a blow job off his blonde, he slowly came too when he realised that he wasn't dreaming the blowjob and Justin was driving him insane and the feelings were real, soon he was cumming causing Justin to cum too.

"well that is an excellent way to wake up" Brian said as he pulled Justin up, kissing him tasting himself still on the Omegas tongue

"we should probably go for a shower, I have school and you have work" Justin said hoping to avoid the embarrassment of Brian finding out that he had cum when Brian had, and he hadn't even touched his cock.

"what about you thou" Brian asked as he tried to reach for Justin only to encounter his mates soft cock, he was a little hurt that for the first time since they had met Justin wasn't hard, but then he saw the blush trying to appear on his Omega

"sweetness did you cum with me" Brian asked gently, feeling a prideful that he could cause his mate to cum without touching him

"yes" Justin whispered trying to hide, he was so embarrassed

"oh sweetness, that is very hot" Brian growled as he bodily picked Justin up and kissed him, groping the bubble butt that he was falling in love with and started to get his mate ready for another round that would no doubt make them late, but Brian didn't care.

On the other side of town Emmett was getting breakfast ready for his Drew, he couldn't believe that Justin could draw his logo first time round and get it perfect. He couldn't wait to get it put on everything.

"baby, are you ok" Drew said coming in to the kitchen when he hadn't heard the clatter of pots and pans, he found his queen in tears standing at the counter

"I am just so happy that Brian has found his prince after everything he has been through and what Michael is putting him through, and Justin is perfect for him and the logo he drew is so me…" Emmett couldn't carry on he was just so happy so Drew just hugged his queen until he was calm again. When Emmett was calm, he thanked Drew for always knowing what to say and being there even when he was being a drama queen in one of many ways that Drew liked, loud enthusiastic and passionate lovemaking right on the kitchen floor.

Back at the loft after another two rounds of love making once in the bed and again in the shower Brian and Justin finally were getting dressed, they were a little late but they couldn't bring themselves to care. They didn't have time to go to the diner so Brian just drove to a drive in Costa, getting them both breakfast. Then he drove Justin to PIFA where he gave Justin a kiss that made the Omega's toes curl, and he didn't want to get out of the car.

Brian made his way to Kinnetic, he knew he would have a lot to catch up with but he hoped Ted and Clive had looked after his business that he didn't need to do too much.

At PIFA Justin had been called to the Dean's office during his first class, as he made his way to the office he was worried why the Dean wanted to see him.

"Taylor" the Dean said as Justin walked in to his office, Greg Read had been read the riot act by the Omegas fathers. He hated all the Taylors, just because one was the mayor the other was the governor he had to do what they said, but he didn't want worthless Omegas in his school, only Alphas should get an education in his view, Omegas were only good for one thing and that was bringing up the brats they popped out. That was one of the major reasons he had voted for Stockwell so all the Omegas would be kicked out, and they would lose their rights.

"you wanted to see me professor" Justin said with the fakest sincerity he could muster, the Omegas of PIFA knew the Dean's views on them being there, as in he didn't want them there.

"not really Taylor but your father's caused a fuss because you got a little bruised last week" Read said not looking up from his papers, just carrying on writing, he didn't want this meeting, but if wanted to keep his job he would need to play with the Omega. He hadn't always been like this. He once had a mate and pups but the mate left and took their pups after one too many drunken fights.

Justin was not looking forward this conversation and the one following with his Alpha, he knew that Brian would have something to say with the way the dean was talking to him. All of the Omegas at PIFA knew how the dean felt about them

"yes professor" Justin said wishing he could argue back but the dean was an Alpha

"well I hope you won't be suing because you ended up with a bruise, or I could make the rest of your time here very difficult" Read said dismissing Justin. Justin left and headed back to his class he would be glad when he could text Brian.

"just came from a meeting with the dean J xxx"

"why B xxx"

"about last week J xxx"

"if I remember right he was a huge supporter of Stockwell B xxx"

"yes he was J xxx"

"did he threaten you B xxx"

Justin didn't know how to answer Brian's last text so he didn't have his Alpha coming down to his school and causing a scene, but then he remembered he had someone in his corner that wasn't his father's so if his Alpha wanted to come and make a scene he could. Justin had in the past felt like a weak Omega when his fathers and brothers stuck up for him, but with Brian he felt loved.

"yes J xxx"

Brian was sat in his office going over his files for his next client when he got Justin's text, he instantly saw red, no one threatened his Omega.

"CLIVE" Brian bellowed without using the intercom on his desk, he was pretty sure that everyone had heard his shout but he didn't care, he was pacing when his faithful assistant came in, Clive had come to him when the Omega had left his Alpha for abusing him, Clive ran in to his boss and friends office and saw the angry look, if he didn't know that Brian would never hurt he would be in the corner trying to protect himself.

"THE DEAN OF PIFA HAS JUST THEARTENED JUSTIN" Brian shouted, he knew that he needed to ring people but at the moment he was too angry to think straight

"I shall get the head of the board of governors on the phone" Clive said rushing out to do just that. In all the years he had worked with Brian he had never seen the Alpha so angry. He saw Ted heading to Brian's office to see if he could calm the Alpha down.

"Brian, let me talk to the board, listen, Blake has told me a lot of Omegas get punished for no reason other than being an Omega by the Dean. I shall take the call here and have it on speaker, but you're not calm enough to do anything but shout" Ted said calmly he had heard that nearly every Omega had dropped out because of the Dean, only a hand full were left making the Alphas fight constantly over them.

"Brandon Caldwell is on line 1" Clive said having got the call through

"Mr Caldwell my name is Ted Schmidt; I work for Kinnetic Advertising in the city. I understand that you are the head of the board that looks out for PIFA" Ted said hoping that this man wasn't as bad as Read

"Alpha or Omega" Caldwell said he was a busy man and he didn't have time to be talking to Omegas

"never mind" Ted said hanging up he looked up John Taylor's number, the accountant couldn't believe some Alphas acted like that.

"Taylor" john answered, he was busy trying to run the city

"Mr Taylor its Ted Schmidt, I work with Brian and I am friends with Justin" Ted said still on speaker, he could see that Brian was calming slightly

"is Justin all right" John asked panicked that he and Scott would be going back to the hospital so soon again

"he is fine, Brian was talking to him not that long ago, the Dean called him in to his office less than an hour ago and threatened him about the injuries he got last week" Ted said hoping he could sort all of this out before he went to get Blake.

While John was on the phone Scott came in to his mate's office, seeing the angry expression on the Alphas face was a little worrying with John's blood pressure, but the Omega knew of ways to calm his mate of nearly 35 years.

"did you ring the governor" John asked he knew that his son's Alpha was sensible and wouldn't have come to him unless he a had a choice, he knew that was Brian was on the other end of the phone Ted may have been talking, but Brian was in the room too.

"I introduced myself but before I could outline the problem he asked if I was an Alpha or an Omega" Ted said he knew that Omegas encountered prejudice, but he was shocked at the level of hatred that some Alphas had towards them.

"Caldwell has been a strong supporter of Stockwell and a loud supporter at that, he and Dean Read both need to be kicked out of their positions but we will need to find replacements" John said trying to think who could replace the two Alphas

"leave it with me, Brian get Justin and reassure him that you are sorting it, we will keep my involvement to us." John said knowing his son.

After they had hung up with John Taylor the two Alphas of Kinnetic decided to have an early lunch with their Omegas on PIFA campus.

So Brian drove them to the campus, when they got there we found both Blake and Justin sat in the sun on the grass outside.

"Justin" Brian gasped seeing his Omega with a sun halo made him fall in love with the younger man even more. Justin looked up at his name and saw his Alpha stood with Ted smiling at them. Justin stood and practically ran in to Brian's arms, and Blake ran in to Ted's.

Brian and Ted hugged their Omegas, which all four men needed after the morning they had, had. Soon the four were having lunch at a little café off campus. By the time Justin and Blake had to go back to class they were feeling better but their good moods disappeared as soon as they saw Dean Read waiting for them on the steps on PIFA.

"Taylor, Wyzecki get your stuff then leave you will not be allowed to return" Read said smiling that he had got rid of two more Omegas

Brian saw red, but the hand on his arm reminded him that he had an Omega now so he couldn't get in to trouble.

"why" Ted asked as he discreetly started to record the conversation with the Alpha in front of them

"who are you" Read sneered, he honestly didn't care who the two other men were as long the Omegas got off campus

"we are Alpha Brian Kinney and Alpha Theodore Schmidt and these two wonderful Omegas are our mates" Brian said using his and Ted's full titles as was part of their society's custom years ago.

"so what, they broke the rules" Read said a little startled that the two Omegas had powerful Alphas, everyone had heard of Kinney, and that he was not an Alpha to mess with especially when his Omega was being threatened even though it was a new mating Brian was very protective of Justin.

"what rules did they break, they had no classes and we are back in time for their next one, they were with their Alphas, so they were not on their own, and…" Brian said trying to keep his cool but the Alpha in front of him was really testing his patience

"no Omegas are to leave unless they have permission especially when they have classes" Read said as he watched Brian getting geared up for a full rant, when a police car turned up.

"Jussy, I'm sorry to do this but where were you an hour ago" Harry asked after getting a hug from his brother and Blake and handshakes from their Alphas.

"I was having lunch with Brian Blake and Ted" Justin answered he was sensing it would be a good thing that his handsome and generous Alpha had come to take him to lunch.

"Jussy I have never been gladder to hear an alibi" Henry said as he hugged his brother

"why would he need an alibi" Brian asked hoping the next words out of his brother in law's mouth weren't what he was thinking

"because Novotny has filed a report stating that Justin has beaten him up and trashed his store" Henry said, as soon as he finished talking Justin and Blake burst out laughing, Brian and Ted tried to stifle their own laughter but a couple of snorts escaped causing their Omegas to laugh harder.

"officer please remove these Omegas from campus" Read said bringing the laughter to an abrupt stop inside Read was doing a happy dance he was finally getting rid of the Omegas in his school, he only had 4 left to get rid of then he would only have Alphas walking his halls.

"why" Henry asked, he had seen the reports at the station from the Omegas that had been kicked out of PIFA for being an Omega, he knew that the special branch of the police that looked after the rights of Omegas were looking in to Read so he couldn't arrest him, like he wanted too.

"they have broken rules with no disregard to how it would look on the school" Read said, he thought he would be safe but little did he know that, John Taylor had been on the phone to the police commissioner all morning and the team that was being sent in to arrest the Dean were on their way.

Soon the campus was a hive of activity as officers came and arrested Read issued warrants to search offices and the homes of certain professors and Alphas, all classes were cancelled for a week while everything was searched. So with Justin being off for a week Brian decided to take some time off as well, for the first time since his agency had opened.

"shall we go and see Emmett" Brian asked as they drove to the avenue, Henry had said they could leave seeing as Justin had an airtight alibi. Which he was very happy to go and tell his captain, especially all the incidents involving his brother and Novotny including the injures that his brother had and the many witness statements.

"why do we need to see Emmett" Justin asked as he turned to face Brian, instead of answering Brian pulled in the parking lot of the local park, after they had got out of the car, Brian led his Omega to the lake that sat in middle of the park. Justin was shocked at what he saw, the middle of the lake held a gazebo that was decorated for a romantic picnic, as they made their way across the lake Justin was awed by the romantic streak that Brian had.

When they got to the table in the gazebo Justin was looking at everything that his romantic Alpha had done, the flowers were his favourite, although they were fake he could tell that they were the highest quality replica, the table was covered of his favourite foods and the candles that covered the railings were giving a faint aroma of Sweet Peas, Justin turned around to thank his Alpha, to find Brian on his knee holding a ring box.

"Justin Cole Taylor, Omega son to John and Scott Taylor, I have known you only a month but I don't want to waste any more time, will you marry me and bond with me" Brian asked slightly nervous that Justin would say no. But he needed of worried because Justin was smiling his biggest sunshine smile, with tears rolling down his cheeks and nodding.

Soon they were hugging and kissing, after they had both dried their happy tears they sat down to eat their lunch. Every time the light hit the diamond on his new Tiffany engagement ring, Justin's eyes would automatically go to it and he would smile. After their lunch they headed towards Emmett's, knowing that they would want no one else to plan their wedding, and bonding ceremony.

They found Emmett and Drew in the Diner having lunch and acting like a newly mated couple, Drew kissing and nibbling the Omegas long neck causing Emmett to giggle and blush at the feelings his Alpha was causing in the trouser region of his body.

"do you ever do any work Honeycutt" Brian said as he and Justin sat down, Justin hid his hand until they had told Emmett and Drew and asked for the Omegas help.

"I am having a lunch break with Drewsie and don't call me Honeycutt" Emmett said with fake anger, he and Brian had been friends for years and had a camaraderie that the Alpha didn't even have with Michael, and that was another reason Michael had begun to alienate his friends he didn't like being left out all the private jokes and secrets that Brian, Ted, Emmett, Drew and even Ben had.

Brian was about to ask for Emmett's help when Michael walked in and sat at the table as if he belonged there.

"did you get any last night Bri" Michael asked ignoring the others at the table.

"Michael do you really think I want to talk to you" Brian said, he couldn't believe his former friend just acting as if he hadn't reported Justin to the police for attacking him, Brian looked at Michael and saw no bruises

"where are your bruises" Brian said noticing for the first time that even though Michael had apparently been beaten there were no bruise cuts or marks on the Omega.

"what bruises, anyway which bit of tail did you get so I can go and tell them that last night was a one off and you won't be back for seconds like normal" Michael said not realising he was revealing all his secrets as he cracked

"what do you mean" Drew asked he had never liked Michael but his beautiful Omega was friends with the odious little man so he tolerated the other Omega.

But Michael didn't answer, he just sat at the table waiting for Brian to say something the other Omegas were breaking out in a slight sweat at Drew's question not being answered, even though they hadn't been asked every Omega knew that if an Alpha asks a question it has to be answered.

Both Brian and Drew could feel their Omegas tensing and getting anxious the longer Michael left Drew's question unanswered. Soon the two Omegas had to get out of the Diner, so they respectfully asked to be let out of the booth that they were sat in and both rushed to the door. Drew and Brian knew that their Omegas would be safe by themselves in the avenue, as they headed to Emmett's office and store.

"why did the boys leave like their pants were too tight" Vic asked as he came over, he had been too busy when Brian and Justin came in.

"because they were beginning to hurt over your Omega son not answering an Alphas question for at least 10 minutes" Drew said as he and Brian got up as one they threw some money on the table and stalked out of the Diner, before they left thou they heard Michael's reason for not answering

"cos an Alpha didn't ask me one" he said and with that Brian and Drew shut the door. They walked to Emmett's store front and office in silence both reeling at Michael's attitude. As soon as they got to the space that Emmett used to meet clients and give taste tasting, and displayed his decoration examples they were greeted by their two Omegas with hugs and apologies at not answering.

"Em you didn't need to answer I didn't ask you" Drew said as he hugged his softly shivering Omega. In that moment Drew hated Michael. On the other side of the room Brian was reassuring Justin of the same thing.

"anyway we came to find you for a reason" Brian said when everyone was calm again, Brian and Justin stood in front of Emmett holding hands hoping that their friend would say yes.

"at lunch today I asked Justin to marry and bond with me and happily he said yes and we were wondering if you would plan it for us" Brian said, he had time to release Justin's hand before Emmett flung himself at the younger blonde, hugging him so hard with renewed tears rolling down his cheeks shouting yes over and over as the two Omegas bounced on the spot, Justin showed his ring to Emmett which brought another round of squealing from the flamboyant Omega.

While their Omegas were hugging Drew and Brian shook hands, smiling indulgently at their bouncing Omegas, after Justin and Emmett had finished bouncing they made their way to their Alphas and started to make plans.

After Brian and Justin left Emmett's with a promise of going dancing later that night with everyone to celebrate, the newly engaged couple headed out of the city toward John and Scott's to tell them the news.

Soon the Taylors were throwing an impromptu family dinner with all the boys and their mates, laughing and joking. Brian sat at the table and realised that for the first time he felt like a part of a family. The Novotny's may have taken him in as a teenager but he had never felt like a member of the family like he did sitting at the table with all of his new brothers in law and his fathers in law to be.

After leaving the Taylor's Brian and Justin headed back to the loft, but when they got there they discover the siding door open and their home ransacked and destroyed with Michael stood in the middle of the wreckage with all of Justin's belongings in a pile holding lighter fluid and a box of matches.

"Michael what the hell are you doing" Brian asked shocked that his former friend had lost the plot so much that he was willing to go to jail, Brian was glad that Justin was standing behind him and his beautiful Omega was phoning the police, all without Michael knowing.

"I came over to pick you for Babylon and I found all this crap that wasn't yours so I had to get rid of it seeing as you hate clutter" Michael said as he started to douse Justin's clothes, sketchbooks and his art supplies in lighter fluid.

Justin could feel tears forming as he heard the bottle of lighter fluid empty, he just knew that it was his stuff about to be destroyed. All of his art would be in that pile, his pictures of his family and friends. But he had a feeling that all the pictures of his Alpha would be saved.

But before Michael could strike the match that he was going to use the police arrived and arrested the Omega, Brian and Justin walked in the loft and took in the destruction, the sofa had massive slashes in it, every plate bowl glass and cup was smashed in the kitchen and the bedsheets were ripped, the pillows had massive holes in them so the feathers were escaping and they could see that the bed frame had been smashed. The bathroom had been left untouched but all their toiletries were broken and smeared over the walls of the loft.

"I can't stay here" Justin cried, they had made their way back to the living room and started to go through the things on the floor hoping that they could salvage the artwork at least, and they were in luck. It seemed that the sketchbooks were at the bottom and hadn't got any lighter fluid on them, there were some rips and some pages missing but nothing too bad.

"I know baby, i'll get us a hotel room at the Kimpton, then I will call an estate agent to find us a house, we will not let this break us" Brian said as he hugged his Omega close. He was determined to not let Michael Charles Novotny ruin his life or his relationship. So they packed a bag and headed to the best hotel in town.

Michael was charged with criminal damage, assault for all the pervious altercations that he had with Justin and theft of the Rage comics that he demanded that Charlie send him, and tax evasion and embezzlement after the IRS had caught up with him, he really should have gone to that meeting. In the end Michael ended up going to prison for 46 years.

The Dean of PIFA also got sent to prison for the refusal to grant Omegas an education which was seen as a hate crime and he got 4 years for every Omega he expelled from PIFA which in the end added up to 114,108 years.

After a week in the Kimpton Brian and Justin found their perfect house, it was half way between the avenue and the Taylors, and was perfect for the couple. There was a study for Brian and perfect studio for Justin and enough rooms for the pups they would eventually have.

A month after their wedding and bonding, which Emmett had planned to the high standard of the Avenues king and his prince, and they were very happy with what the flaming Omega had put together for them. Justin's breeding heat came around, he was in the middle of a painting of their wedding day when he felt it, his natural lube loosening him, Brian was at work and wouldn't be home for hours. So for the first time since everyone had been put behind bars that was hurting them he called Brian at work.

"Brian" Justin moaned after his husband and bond mate answered.

"Justin, baby what's wrong" Brian asked in a panic. Luckily his meeting wasn't due for another hour, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be going to it. Luckily Ted and Clive knew what to do with this client to get him to sign.

"I need…." Justin moaned breathing heavily, he was hard as a rock and he was loose with need.

"baby is it time" Brian moaned, they had been keeping track of when Justin's breeding heat would hit as they were both looking forward to it, it was the first one they would be sharing and after talking for months they had decided that they would be trying for a pup.

"yes…please…Alpha…I…need…you" Justin moaned as he played with his hole and his hard cock, wishing his Alpha was there to help relieve him.

"I'm packing up now…. I'll be home in 30 minutes, hold on my beautiful Omega" Brian said as he packed his briefcase, half way through putting papers into his Ted Baker briefcase he thought sod it and ran out the door shouting to Clive that he would be out for a week, and he would call tomorrow.

He was hoping he didn't hit traffic, and luckily he didn't so he was soon pulling in to his driveway, not bothering to park properly just locking his Corvette and running in to the house to find his Omega.

He could hear Justin in his studio so Brian ran to the back of the house ripping his clothes as he went, when he got to the all glass studio the site that greeted him made him fall to his knees.

Justin was on the futon that they had put in the studio, with his fingers of one hand wrapped around his cock and the fingers of his other hand playing with his loose dripping hole, moaning and calling Brian's name as he rode his fingers begging for relief.

Soon Brian was on the futon with Justin, pulling the Omegas fingers free and putting his hard as nails cock in to the warmest, wettest and best hole he had ever been in, both Alpha and Omega groaning at the sensation, soon Brian was pounding, causing them both to moan. Soon Brian could feel his knot was about to come out and breed with Justin, soon they were both cumming moaning their love for each other.

After a week of being at home and making love all over the palace that Brian had brought for his prince, Justin's heat ended leaving them both satisfied and Justin a little sore but they were both very happy. Especially 6 weeks later when they found out that they had created a pup of their own.

When Justin was three months they decided to have a party for all their family and friends to tell them the good news, little did they know that their party would be crashed by the one person they didn't want there.

After everyone had arrived and had drinks and some of the nibbles that Justin had put out, Justin started fiddling with the projector that Brian had set up, to show their scan pictures from their first two scans. Justin had been walking around with the biggest sunshine smile he had ever worn when he started to get symptoms, and Brian he was so pleased with himself he was walking around like a proud peacock for having gotten his mate pregnant.

"Jussy what's going on" josh asked, he was the only brother who had only met Brian at their wedding, as he been away at school, but he liked Brian for his baby brother, and he was currently liking the shy glances and smiles he was getting from the Omega on the other side of the room.

"well about four months ago I had my breeding heat" Justin blushed as the first picture appeared on the screen at the front of the room, both Justin and Brian could hear gasps around the room and their family and friends realised what they were seeing in front of them.

"Jussy" john and Scott gasped, happy that their youngest and their only Omega was finally having the happy ending that he had always dreamed of. They had never seen the smile that earned Justin his nickname as big as it was before.

Soon everyone was congratulating and hugging the couple so they didn't see Michael sneaking on to the property. He had been being transferred to the hospital when he had knocked the guards out and escaped grabbing the guns that they were carrying. Heading back to Pittsburgh to take care of Justin for once and all.

When he got to the house he kicked the front door in making all the Alphas to push all their Omegas behind them at the noise of the door crashing open

"Michael what are you doing here" Brian asked, he knew his brother was on something but he couldn't tell what, just from the glazed looked in the Omegas eyes he couldn't tell what thou.

"i've come to take the trash out so we can finally be together" Michael said pointing his gun at Justin through the wall of Alphas, but the Alphas just formed a tighter wall in front of their soul mates. Suddenly thou the scan picture on the wall caught his attention.

"he's pregnant" Michael shrieked he couldn't believe that his Alpha had got that whore pregnant

"yes" Brian said proudly, he knew provoking the crazy Omega in front of them was probably the wrong thing to do but he was sick of others telling trying to dictate his relationship with Justin. Even before Michael had come crashing in to their home, Brian could tell Luke was gearing up to try and get him to leave his beautiful Omega.

Soon the driveway was filled with swat vans and police cars and even some marshals had turned up because of Michael's fugitive status, the Omegas had called them while the Alphas were facing off with the crazed man child in front of them.

"Michael what do you think is going to happen" Rodney his father asked his son, Vic and himself had tried to stand by their son, but when everything came to light at trial they had to concentrate on their businesses and Brian.

"well first I'm going to kill the whore than Bri and I are going to some remote island and live happily ever after" Michael said waving the gun around, he was quickly coming down from the drugs he had taken before he escaped, he had been in prison a week when he got addicted to mixing his heat suppressors and heroin.

"what are you on Michael" Ted asked knowing what most highs looked like, but he had never seen the one that his former friend was on, but just like in the diner before when he didn't answer Drew he didn't answer Ted, making all the Omegas upset and begin to whimper a little, luckily there was enough Alphas to block Michael from seeing the Omegas leaving the room.

"Michael I am never going to go with you" Brian said as he saw SWAT coming their direction, he knew that he Justin would be moving before their pup was born and he knew that only a select few would know where they lived.

"LIER" Michael screamed as he fired the gun he was holding, the Alphas all looked at each other to see who been shot but it seemed the only one bleeding was Michael.

When Michael was in the back of a waiting ambulance with armed guards surrounding him all of the Omegas came rushing back in to the house. Every couple were hugging and kissing and reassuring themselves that they were alive. When Brian and Justin broke apart from the kiss they were having so Brian could talk to their pup Justin spied his brother Josh kissing Brian's assistant Clive. Making the blonde laugh that his playboy brother looked to be settling down.

With a further 14 years added to his sentence Michael was never going to see the light of day, and no one on Liberty Avenue or their king and his family cared.

Red Cape Comics stayed a comic book shop but this time they did stock Rage and even some other artwork that Justin did, it was always sold out of stock but Justin just drew more. When their pup was born a little Alpha that they named Lyle, Justin spent most of his days just drawing or planning the next issue of Rage, or just hanging out with the other Omegas in their group who had all started to having pups of their own.

Soon the whole gang had the next generation of Alphas and Omegas for Liberty Avenue to protect and each member or the Avenue did it with pride, telling future generations that the King and his family were not to be missed with.


End file.
